Little Red
by KeepKidsDancing
Summary: The red head was just staring at her, nothing but complete sadness in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I haven't written anything in a long time and I've never written a fanfic before. But I need some kind of release because this series is killing me lol**

**So here it is. Lemmie know what you think :)**

* * *

**Little Red**

**Chapter 1**

So this is what it had come down to. This was the end. She had gone from being confused, to being in love, to being a cheat, and then to being pretty much numb in the space of a year and a half. She didn't think a year and a half seemed like a long period of time. It seemed she was wrong. Her life had changed so dramatically since she started college. _She _had changed so dramatically, since she let herself give in to those big brown eyes. So here she was, standing in the rain, at the end.

The red head was just staring at her, nothing but complete sadness in her eyes. It was the first time she'd seen any emotion in them since the barbeque. If any of her heart was left, it shattered right there in the street.

"There's no point Naoms."

That nickname hadn't been used by her in what felt like forever.

"There's no point in pretending this is going to work out."

Tears were drowning the brown eyes, trickling down the red heads already rain soaked face.

"I-I still love you so much. I don't think I can ever stop"

"Ems…" She took a step towards the broken girl.

"No." Emily choked the word out, taking a step back.

Naomi looked into her eyes. They were wide with fear, as if she would fall to pieces if the blonde came anywhere near her.

Naomi took a step back again.

"I'm sorry Ems." The words had become a permanent fixture in her vocabulary, but this time she could see that Emily knew she meant it.

"I know you are. But it's not enough. We're not the same. We're not _us_ anymore."

Naomi didn't know what else she could say. So she just watched as the soaked red head put on her helmet and got on her moped.

As she turned on the engine Naomi managed to choke out her name. "Emily…."

Emily looked at her, her eyes flooded with tears. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, or if she saw a glimmer of hope in the girl's eyes. As if she was waiting for one last gesture, one last try to stop them from falling apart. But Naomi couldn't manage to say anything else. So she just watched as the only person she ever loved drove away, leaving her goggles lying on the soaked ground.

Naomi lifted the goggles, remembered why she had bought them. She had just wanted to keep Emily safe. She should've realised that the only thing Emily needed keeping safe from, was her.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. It took me ages to figure out how to add a new chapter. I am a spoon lol**

**Really big thankyou for the comments. They made me smile :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks passed and Naomi hadn't been to college. She couldn't bring herself to go. To face everyone and their questions. To face Emily. But exams were starting soon and she wasn't going to fuck up her A-levels like she fucked up her relationship.

So today was the day. As she walked up the green towards the college entrance, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. What if Emily had turned everyone against her? What if they all took Emily's side and left Naomi with no-one? She couldn't believe she was so worried about losing her friends. She used to thrive on being a loner. It was how she wanted to be. But not anymore. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost her friends as well as Emily.

"Naomi!"

The shout bounced her out of her daydream. She turned around as Freddie approached her.

"Hey haven't seen you in like two weeks where've you been?"

Maybe Emily hadn't said anything.

"Oh, I just wasn't feeling the best. Bit of a bug, you know."

"How's Effy?" she added, feeling a pang of guilt for temporarily forgetting about her friend's suicide attempt.

"I'm fine, and you?"

She jumped at the sound of Effy's voice on her other side.

"Jesus Eff, you really need to stop doing that."

Effy just smiled as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"We going in then?" Freddie asked, putting his arm around Effy and making his way to the entrance.

Naomi walked slightly behind the couple and couldn't help but feel jealous of their giggling and kissing as they walked hand in hand towards the common room. She wasn't sure she was ready for this yet. She wasn't sure if she could face Emily without breaking down in the middle of college. But it was too late now.

"Here goes", she said to herself as she entered the common room.

Everyone was sat in their usual places. Panda on the sofa, waving enthusiastically as she, Effy and Freddie approached and Katie sitting beside her watching JJ making a fish appear and disappear from a bottle of water. Katie looked up as she approached and sat down beside JJ.

"Finally took a break from the lesbian sex fest then?"

Naomi looked at her confused and before she could ask what Katie was talking about Effy interrupted,

"Where's Emily?"

Naomi didn't know what to say. They hadn't seen Emily either?

"Yeah where is she?" Naomi looked over to Katie, "I thought she would have contacted me to gloat now that you two are all loved up again."

Naomi just looked at her friends with a confused expression.

"Naomi, you ok?" Freddie put his hand on her shoulder.

"No I-", Naomi started. Where was Emily? "I haven't seen her either."

Katie looked at her "What today?"

"No, I haven't seen her in about two weeks." Naomi looked at Katie who had that familiar furious look on her face.

"You what?! What the fuck Naomi where is she?!"

Naomi honestly didn't know what to say. She had no idea where Emily could be. She assumed she'd gone home that night.

"I thought she'd gone to you after…."

"After what?!" She could see that Katie was getting angrier.

"After we broke up…." Naomi put her head in her hands as she trailed off. What if something had happened to Emily.

Her friends were just looking at her. Even Katie didn't have anything to say.

Effy broke the silence.

"So, no-one has seen Emily in two weeks?"

Katie pulled out her phone and started searching frantically for Emily's number.

"I swear to god Naomi if anything's happened to her….." Katie was cut off as Emily's voice mail sounded down the phone.

"Emily! Where the fuck are you? Please phone me as soon as you get this." Katie's voice was trembling slightly. Naomi had never seen her like this.

She felt sick.

Where was Emily?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The smoke hazed room hadn't changed much in the past two weeks, apart from the build up of beer cans and spliff butts. Emily hadn't been able to think of anywhere else to go. It seemed natural to run to the next most fucked up person she could think of.

"You alright Ems?"

She took the cold beer from Cook.

"Yeah, just….thinking."

"Not a good idea princess. Get a few more of these into you, that'll stop the thinking."

She took the two pills from Cook and downed them with her beer.

This had pretty much been her routine for the past two weeks. She hadn't ventured outside Cook's small flat and spent her days drinking, smoking and getting off her face on pills. It was the only way she could stop thinking about how fucked up everything was. Cook was good at that, helping her forget. And he was a good friend. She'd just shown up on his door step, mascara running down her face from a mixture of tears and rain, and he didn't even ask any questions. Just brought her inside and held her as she cried for what seemed like hours.

"Let's have a party eh? Brighten this place up a bit." Emily looked up as Cook looked for his phone "We might even get you a shag and snap you out of this heartbreak."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. He could always turn anything into a joke.

"Right back at you." Her return jibe was met with a pillow being lobbed at her head.

"Cookie doesn't have a heart Em."

"Yes he does," Emily got up off the sofa "and he's not as good at hiding it as he thinks" she ruffled his hair as she made her way to the shower. Maybe a party was just what she needed.

Naomi jumped out of her sleep to the sound of her phone vibrating loudly beside her bed.

"Jesus…" She rubbed her eyes and lifted the phone to see Effy's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey Eff, what's up?"

"Hey we're heading to a party at Cook's you coming?"

"I don't know Eff, not sure I'm up for it."

Effy sighed "Come on Naomi, we'll walk past yours on the way and pick you up."

"Do I have a choice?" Naomi knew she didn't.

"Nope. We'll be there in half an hour."

"Fine….."

"Oh and Naoms, Emily's at Cook's. He phoned Freddie about the party. He didn't realise we were all looking for her."

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Yeah, so see you in half and hour?"

"Yeah, half an hour."

Naomi hung up and rested her head on the headboard. She'd been so worried about Emily she could do with a release. Maybe a party was just what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit longer but still pretty short. Hopefully the 'quality not quantity' rule will apply here lol**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By the time Naomi arrived at the party with Effy, Freddie and Pandora, it was already in full swing. They were greeted by a highly intoxicated Cook as they entered the flat.

"Freds! Ladies! Welcome!" Cook hugged each of them, "Katie, Jay and Thomo are over there."

Naomi followed Cooks hand gesture and made her way over to her friends with the others. As she approached Thomas and JJ gave her a smile but she noticed that Katie had her gaze fixed on something in the crowd of dancing people.

"Have you seen the state of her? She's a fucking mess."

Naomi followed Katie's gaze.

"Emily…."

She watched the tiny red head swaying and dancing to the music like nobody else was around her, a nearly empty bottle of vodka in one hand and a half empty bottle of wine in the other. Her hair was stuck to her head with sweat and she was clearly completely out of it.

"Guys! Guys!" she drew her attention away from Emily to see Cook calling them over to sit down. "Have a seat what's been happening? Haven't seen you all in ages!"

Freddie sat down beside him.

"Cook mate is Emily ok?"

Cook glanced up at Emily dancing as everyone else sat down.

"Of course she's ok. Look at her; she's having the time of her life!"

Naomi looked up just in time to see a girl she recognised from college placing a pill on Emily's tongue. Her heart actually hurt. She could feel it.

Naomi felt Katie shift beside her.

"Cook she doesn't look ok….."

"Katiekins! She's fine! Just needs a release yeah. Cookies not gonna let anything happen to her ok?"

Katie just sat back and took a large gulp of her drink. Naomi did the same.

She just watched as Emily danced, running her hands through her red hair. She looked so beautiful, but so fragile.

* * *

A few hours later and Naomi was suitably drunk and laughing about Pandora's unique dancing skills with Effy, Freddie and Katie on the sofa. The party was dying down a bit and Emily must have been coming down as well because she finally made her way over to the group.

She collapsed onto the chair opposite Naomi.

"Has anyone got anymore pills?"

Naomi looked at her. She looked like shit. Around her eyes was covered with a red tinge and she couldn't seem to sit still.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Katie was glaring at Emily.

Emily just smirked at her twin as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Katie's eyes followed her until she disappeared. Then they dropped to Naomi's.

"I don't like this Naomi. I've never seen her this bad before."

Naomi knew she was right but before she could say anything Emily stumbled back into the room brandishing a fresh bottle of vodka. She watched as the red head fell onto a chair beside the girl from earlier who pulled two pills out of her pocket and gave them to Emily.

This was getting out of control. Naomi was about to stand up but Cook beat her to it.

He made his way quickly over to Emily and grabbed her by both hands playfully indicating that he wanted to dance. Emily laughed and tried to stand but just fell into Cook. Her smile faltered for a second but returned almost instantly followed by a slightly manic laugh.

"Maybe a party wasn't such a good idea princess" Cook chuckled as he brought Emily over to the group and sat her down opposite Naomi.

"What have you taken Ems?" Effy gave a worried glance at Naomi as she asked the question.

"I have no idea!" Emily laughed "Jenny over there was kind enough to keep me drugged up all night" Emily signalled over her shoulder in the direction of where the brunette girl was sitting. Naomi saw that she was glancing at Emily every couple of minutes.

"I'm sure she was……" Naomi muttered under her breath but Emily heard it.

"What was that?"

The group looked awkwardly from Emily to Naomi.

Fuck it. She needs to hear this.

"I'm sure she was kind enough. Getting you fucked and taking advantage."

Emily glared at Naomi.

"Okay ladies! Lets not….." Emily interrupted before Cook could finish.

"So what if she does? It's nothing to do you with you anymore!"

The words stung, but Naomi knew Emily was hammered.

"Just forget it I'm not talking to you when you're fucked."

Naomi stood up and Emily followed. Katie grabbed her sister's arm.

"Ems, come on just leave it."

"No I won't!"

Naomi turned to look at Emily.

"She doesn't get to do this. She doesn't get to act like she's better than me."

Emily had tears forming in her eyes.

"Em, I'm not….." Naomi didn't get a chance to finish.

"You are! You always do. You're fucking Naomi Campbell and you're above everybody else. Well fuck you Naomi! So what if she wants to fuck me. At least _she_ wants me. You never wanted me!".

"Emily. That's not true."

"Yes it is! When I kissed you at Pandora's party it was 'just the drugs'. When I slept in your bed you left me in your house alone! At the lake….." Emily wiped her tear stained face with her sleeve. "At the lake you fucked me and left me pleading for you to want me."

Naomi could feel the tears welling in her own eyes.

"And then Sophia…" Emily continued with a broken look on her face "I was just convenient until something better came along. I'm always just convenient until something better comes along."

"Em, please. You know that's not true." Naomi pleaded.

"No I don't Naomi! All I ever did was love you. It was so hard for you to love me back. Why is it so hard to love me back."

Emily broke down. Naomi just watched as she sobbed, tears flowing down her beautiful face. She'd broken the girl completely beyond repair.

Katie tried to put her arm around her sister but Emily pushed her away.

"Don't. I'm fine."

She wiped her face and looked like she was trying to find some composure.

Without another word she grabbed the vodka and left the flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**MASSIVE hangover. Not fun. I should be doing my assignment for college but this story is pretty much all I can think about at the minute lol**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

Naomi just stood staring at the space where Emily had been. She was trying to take in everything Emily had said to her. Did she really believe that Naomi was only with her until something better came along?

Naomi grabbed her jacket.

"I have to go after her."

"I don't think that's a good idea blondie." Cook stood up.

"I have to tell her….." Naomi was cut off by her own tears rolling down her face.

Effy appeared by her side. "She won't listen at the minute Naomi. You'll just make things worse."

Naomi took a deep breath in. She didn't know how things could get much worse.

"I'll go find her ok. You guys just chill here yeah?"

Naomi merely nodded as Cook made his way out the door.

* * *

Emily lay on the green around the corner from Cook's flat. As she inhaled each smoke of her spliff she could feel herself calming down slightly. She knew that it was probably the drugs that made her make a scene, but she wasn't sorry. She was sick of apologising for how she felt, apologising for who she was. She'd probably gone too far with the comments about Pandora's party and the lake. Naomi had already apologised for those incidents but she wasn't sure if Naomi's apologies meant anything to her anymore. She wasn't sure if anything Naomi ever said meant anything to her anymore.

She felt someone lie down beside her but never bothered to look. She knew who it was.

"You been sent to find the mental case then?"

"Shit is Effy missing as well?!"

Emily smirked at Cook's joke. Even when she felt this shit he could make her smile.

"You okay Ems?" Emily was surprised at the genuine worry in Cook's voice.

"Not really" Emily replied truthfully.

"That's cool. We can be not okay together. Being okay is overrated anyway."

Emily smiled again and glanced over at Cook who was looking up at the night sky.

He held up his arm motioning for her to come in for a cuddle. She happily obliged, she really needed one right now.

"I don't want to go back to them; can we stay here for a while?" Emily laid her head on Cook's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Suits me princess I'll sleep anywhere." Emily closed her eyes. She could feel tiredness overwhelming her.

"I love her Cook."

"I know kid. I know."

* * *

"Emily! Cook! What the fuck are you at?!" Emily jumped out of her slumber at the sound of her sister's harsh voice.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Jesus Katiekins chill the fuck out man…." Emily sat up as Cook stretched and let out a yawn. Her head felt like it was ten times its normal size.

Emily squinted against the morning light, just making out Katie who had her phone to her ear.

"Hey Eff, I found them. Yeah, the park around the corner. Okay, see you at college."

"I need a piss…." Cook lifted himself up groggily and made his way over to a collection of bushes.

Katie sat down beside Emily.

"You okay Em?" Emily could hear the worry in her sister's voice, just like Cooks.

"I'm fine" she muttered not looking Katie in the face.

"Okay." Emily was surprised at how easily Katie accepted her answer.

Cook arrived back midway through pulling up his zipper.

"Breakfast ladies?" he held out a hand each and pulled the twins to their feet.

"As long as you wash those first." Katie motioned towards Cook's hands before wiping her own on her dress. Cook just laughed.

As they began walking towards the flat Emily felt her sister's hand slip into her own. She glanced at Katie who was pretending to be disgusted at Cook's joke and as she turned her head forwards again she felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand.

* * *

Naomi sat on the bleachers outside College. She felt like shit. Her hangover was partly to blame but she knew that most of it was down to Emily. She'd been so angry, so broken.

She pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it but her lighter wouldn't work.

"Fuck sake…" She really needed to get a new lighter. She was about to give up when a familiar hand appeared in front of her face brandishing a fully lit lighter. She'd know that chipped purple nail polish anywhere.

"Hey" Emily's voice was extra husky. Naomi loved that.

"Hey" she replied, inhaling the smoke gratefully.

Emily sat down beside her and lit up a spliff. Naomi wondered how many of those she smoked a day now.

She glanced at Emily who was staring ahead. Her red hair was gently blowing around her face. Naomi noticed that red tinge around her eyes again. She looked tired. Her eyes looked sad, almost like she'd given up on ever being happy again. They sat there in silence for what felt like forever until Emily finally spoke.

"So, about last night…" she kept staring ahead as she spoke "I was out of line. I shouldn't have gone that far. I was hammered, you know?"

Naomi nodded. "It's okay"

"It's not, but thanks."

Emily stood up and put out her spliff on the bleacher.

"See you around Naomi" she made her way to the college exit.

"You not going to class?" Emily turned to look at her. Those eyes, they'd lost their spark. They weren't Emily's.

"Nah, going to Keith's with Cook." She gave Naomi a small smile before turning to walk away again.

"Em?"

She stopped again but didn't turn around this time.

"Yeah?" The red heads voice was small.

"I love you."

Naomi could see Emily take a deep breath in. She hoped that Emily would turn around and run into her arms. Forgive her for everything and tell her it was all going to be okay, but she knew that was serious wishful thinking.

The red head didn't reply, she just walked away from Naomi wiping the tears from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I totally cried at Skins last night. "I've loved you since i was twelve" SO CUTE!**

**I'm really sad it's over. Fitch hug!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. You're really inspiring me to keep going with this.**

**Chapter 6**

Naomi didn't see Emily much after that day. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye and hope it was her. Not being able to be with Emily was so incredibly painful, but not even seeing her face was killing Naomi. She realised pretty quickly that Emily was her drug. She was addicted to the girl, and without her Naomi's life didn't really function properly. She'd been spending most of her days in college thinking about Emily. Thinking about what she was doing, if she was okay, if she was thinking about her too. Naomi knew she didn't deserve for Emily to be thinking about her, but she still hoped.

On this particular Friday Naomi was sitting on the bleachers having a smoke. She came here most lunch times, half hoping that Emily might be hanging around. She never was. Freddie kept Effy up to date with what was going on with Emily, and Effy told Naomi. She just wanted to make sure Emily was safe. Effy had told her that Emily was still living with Cook. Apparently she was out clubbing and getting fucked up nearly every night. Naomi hated that. She hated that Emily was doing this to herself. She hated that it was because of her.

"Hey…" Naomi jumped out of her thoughts hearing the voice behind her.

"Fuck sake Eff, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that."

Effy just smiled and took a seat beside Naomi, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You going to Thomas' club night tonight?"

Naomi vaguely remembered JJ rambling about the club night that morning.

"Yeah sure, why not…" She could be doing with a few drinks.

"Cool"

The two girls sat smoking in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't know if Emily's going." Naomi looked at Effy.

"I never asked….."

"You don't have to." Effy interrupted her before she finished.

Naomi rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated how well Effy knew her.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Effy flicked her cigarette butt onto the grass and got up.

"You coming?"

Naomi sighed, put her cigarette out on the bleacher and followed Effy inside.

* * *

When they arrived at the club the place was packed.

"Naomi, Freddie, Effy!" Thomas was waving at them from the top of the queue.

"Friends don't queue! Come on!"

They were met by a series of groans as they skipped to the top of the queue and made their way inside. The music was pumping in the club. Pandora and JJ were dancing near the bar, waving at their friends as they approached. Naomi loved how crazy they were. They always seemed so happy.

She ordered a beer and turned to face the dance floor, leaning her back on the bar.

That's when she saw it. A flash of red, and this time it was definitely Emily. She was swaying to the music in the middle of the floor, bottle of beer in her hand and clearly out of it, again.

Effy glanced at Naomi and followed her line of vision.

"You okay?" Effy put a hand on her shoulder. Naomi just nodded.

She watched the red head as she danced by herself. She loved how her body moved.

She watched as a brunette girl approached Emily. She watched as they danced, as their bodies moved closer. She watched as the girl ran her hands down Emily's body and over her hips. She watched as the girl pulled Emily closer, and Emily wrapped her tiny arms around the girl's neck. She watched as their lips met. Naomi's heart fell into her stomach.

"I have to go to the toilet…." She practically ran away from Effy.

* * *

Emily pulled away from the brunette. The girl wasn't right. Emily didn't have to stand on her tip toes to kiss her. She danced away from the girl and was met by a slightly taller blonde. Emily smiled. She grabbed the blonde and kissed her. She had to stand on her tip toes.

* * *

Naomi sat in the toilet cubicle, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. She knew she deserved this, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She was losing Emily and there was nothing she could do about it.

The toilet door opened and Naomi could hear two people kissing and stumble into the cubicle beside hers. She could here them breathing heavily and was about to make a quick exit when she heard a familiar husky voice.

"Fuck….."

It was Emily. Emily was about to shag someone in the cubicle right next to her. Naomi was frozen to the spot. Emily's top landed half into Naomi's cubicle. She listened as Emily's breathing got heavier and faster. Listened as some other girl fucked her. She was about to leave when she heard it.

"Fuck…..Naomi."

The movement in the cubicle stopped. Naomi froze. Did Emily just say her name?

"What did you just say?" the unfamiliar voice sounded pissed.

"N-nothing…" Emily's voice was tiny.

"You just said Naomi."

"No….I didn't….." Naomi could tell that Emily was close to tears.

"Aw fuck this." The girl flung the cubicle door open and stormed out of the toilet.

Naomi could see the shadow of Emily sinking down to the floor. She was crying. Naomi just wanted to hold her. She listened as Emily composed herself and made her way out of the cubicle.

"Fuck sake Emily." The red head was talking to herself through sniffles. Naomi could hear her fumbling through her bag for something. She didn't know whether to come out of her hiding place or wait until Emily was gone.

Emily had said her name. Emily still loved her. She opened the cubicle door to find the red head bent over the sinks sniffing up some sort of powder. Emily looked up when she heard the movement behind her. Her brown eyes widened and she froze.

"Hey" was all Naomi could manage. Emily just continued to stare at her.

She was about to take a step towards Emily when Effy came in.

"Naoms are you….." Effy stopped mid sentence when she noticed Emily.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go." She turned to leave but Emily stopped her.

"It's okay. I was just going….." Emily grabbed her bag and left the toilet in a hurry.

"What the fuck?" Effy walked towards Naomi.

"She said my name….." Naomi was still in shock.

"What?" Effy looked at her confused.

"She was shagging some girl…..and she said my name."

"Oh….Fuck" Effy's expression now matched Naomi's.

Emily had said her name. Naomi couldn't help but smile slightly. Even though Emily had been fucking someone else, she had said her name. She had imagined it was Naomi. That was the glimmer of hope Naomi was looking for, and there was no way she was letting it go.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a bit short because I partied a bit too hard at the weekend and didn't get any college work done lol**

**Hope you likey. Oh, and things will get less angsty eventually lol**

**Chapter 7**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Emily practically ran from the toilets and straight to the exit of the club. She could here Cook calling after her but she refused to turn around. When she got outside she ran. She kept running and running, letting the tears flow from her eyes.

"Emily! Em, stop!" Cook was running after her. She didn't want to stop. She just wanted to keep running. "Emily, please!"

She finally collapsed by the canal and sobbed into her hands. She cried harder than she could ever remember crying before. Cook finally caught up with her and collapsed beside her gasping.

"Jesus babe you can run!" It took a few seconds for Cook to realise that Emily was crying. "Em, what's wrong?" He put his arm around her. Emily sobbed into his chest.

"I can't do this…I can't be here."

"Em, what happened?" She glanced up at Cook whose eyes were full of worry. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sat up straight.

"I was shagging a girl in the toilets and I said her name." Cook looked confused.

"What, the girls name?"

"No. I said Naomi's name. The girl was fucking me, and I said Naomi." Emily took a deep breath in.

"Jesus, Em." Cook put his arm around his friend again.

"I don't think I can stay here Cook."

"C'mon then, we'll go home." Cook started to get up but Emily stopped him.

"No. I mean, I think I need to leave Bristol."

Cook studied the red head for a minute.

"Where are you going to go?"

Emily wasn't exactly sure. She just knew she had to get away.

"I don't know. I just need to escape, you know?" Cook nodded.

"I'll miss you kid."

Emily smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Emily stood up and Cook joined her.

"You want help packing?" Emily laughed through the sniffles.

"Cook, your idea of packing is stuffing a couple of pills and a few condoms into your pocket."

Cook smiled. "What else is needed?" Emily smiled. She was going to miss him.

* * *

Naomi was awoken by a knock on her front door. When she opened her eyes she realised she was on the sofa. She vaguely remembered stumbling in from the club and collapsing there. There was another knock on the door and she got up to answer it, instantly regretting doing so because of the pounding in her head.

"Jesus, bit early isn't……" she was stopped mid sentence when she realised who was standing in front of her.

She just stared at the red head like she was a ghost, her mouth open in surprise.

"Hey." Emily's voice was small. She looked tired and she'd definitely been crying.

"Hey." It was all Naomi could find in her vocabulary.

"Can I come in?" Naomi mentally punched herself for being so ignorant.

"Of course, sorry." She stepped to the side so Emily could slip past her. God she missed that smell. She followed Emily into the kitchen.

"Cup of tea?" It had been a while since Emily had drunk anything that was non-alcoholic and it actually sounded quite appealing.

"Sure thanks."

Naomi made the tea in silence.

"So….." she turned to face Emily who was resting her back on the kitchen counter "What's up?" she handed Emily her tea.

Emily blew the tea and took a small sip. Naomi couldn't help but let her eyes trail over the red head. It had been so long she had the chance to just look at Emily. She looked frail, and very tired but still so beautiful. Her eyes must have lingered a little too long on her ex-girlfriend because Emily let out a small cough. Naomi's eyes shot back up to Emily's. They still looked so sad.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Emily spoke.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving."

Naomi's heart stopped. "What?"

Emily put her tea down on the counter. "I'm leaving Bristol."

Naomi didn't know what to say. Emily loved her. She knew she did. She'd said Naomi's name.

"But….no" Naomi could feel tears building in her eyes. "I thought……I know you love me." Emily's eyes wouldn't meet Naomi's. She walked towards the red head whose back was against the counter. She put her hand under Emily's chin and made her look at her. They were so close she could see her reflection in Emily's tear filled eyes.

"I know you love me" she repeated.

Tears were trickling down Emily's face. She nodded. "I do."

"Then don't do this Em." Naomi was now crying as well.

"I have to…." Emily broke away from Naomi and made her way to the kitchen door.

"Emily, no." Naomi wasn't going to let this happen. She couldn't let this happen. She ran after Emily to the hall and grabbed her arm. The red head spun around to face her, mascara running down her face. They just looked at one another, Naomi's eyes pleading with her.

The next thing Naomi knew she was being pushed roughly against the wall and Emily's lips were on hers. The kiss was hard and full of need, not the gentle way Emily used to kiss her. Hands were running through the blonde's hair and she wrapped her arms around Emily's tiny waist. She was about to slide her hands up Emily's back when the red head pulled away.

She had her hands placed on either side of Naomi's face and was staring into her eyes. Naomi felt like she was going to melt.

"I'll love you forever Naomi Campbell."

Before Naomi could respond Emily was gone. Out of her house, and out of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this is a really short update because it's kind of to guide you into the next section of the story. Sorry it has taken so long, I've been rammed with assignments for college.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naomi stood in her hallway, still stunned by the kiss, touching her lips in disbelief. She could still taste Emily on her, she could still smell her. The kiss was full of longing, like their lips would never meet again. After half an hour of standing in the hallway Naomi realised that that's exactly what was going to happen. Her lips were never going to meet Emily's again, unless she did something about it.

"Shit…" Naomi talked to herself as she searched the living room frantically for her phone "Shit, shit, shit!" She was about to crack up when she spied the phone tucked between the cousins on the sofa. She grabbed it and searched through her phone book, not sure of who would know where Emily was going.

"Cook! Cook will know…" She pressed call and waited impatiently for Cook to answer but he didn't. "Fuck sake!"

She thought of Katie next.

"Come on….come on, answer…."

"Hello?"

"Katie! It's Naomi. Do you know where she's going?"

Katie didn't have to ask who she was talking about "No. She just said she was going away. She didn't tell me where."

"Shit!" Naomi didn't know what to do. After a pause Katie spoke again.

"Naomi, maybe you should just let her go. I'm honestly not being a bitch, but you messed her up pretty badly."

"I know….." Naomi's voice was small, she felt defeated.

Katie sighed impatiently down the phone "Fuck sake Campbell I was testing you. She fought like crazy for you at the start. Why don't you fucking grow a set and stop her before it's too late."

With that Katie hung up. She was right. Emily had fought for Naomi. She had fought so hard. Now it was her turn to fight for Emily. She tried to think of where Emily could be, where she would be if she was leaving town.

"Train station!"

She grabbed her jacket and flew out the door.

* * *

Naomi had never run as fast in her life. The only thing on her mind was Emily as she bounded through the train station. When she reached the barrier she was stopped and asked for her ticket.

"Shit…ticket." She ran to the ticket machine and shoved in all the change she had in her pocket, pressing any destination. Her ticket popped out and she sprinted back to the barrier.

When she got through she realised she had no idea what train Emily would be on. Naomi ran her hand through her hair.

"Shit!"

A train started up loudly right behind her, causing her to jump and turn around. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Emily…."

The small red head was sitting by the window in the train, headphones in her ears and reading a magazine. Naomi paused to take in Emily's beauty. She was so beautiful. She was sharply snapped out of her thoughts as the train started to move.

"Shit. Shit!" she started jogging alongside the window, calling Emily's name and waving her arms frantically. People where staring at her but she didn't care.

"Emily! Emily! Fuck sake! Emily!"

She was running so fast now. She needed for Emily to see her. She needed to see that Naomi was here, fighting for her.

"EMILY!.....ouch, fuck!" Naomi landed on her back after crashing into the wall at the end of the platform. She could do nothing but watch as the train disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"Emily….." her voice was no more than a whisper now. That was it, it was over. She was too late and Emily was gone. She felt tears start to roll down her face.

"I'm too late…."

She sat on the floor of the station with her eyes closed, as if trying to pretend like it didn't happen. She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, but the cleaner eventually ushered her away. Effy was standing outside the station as she made her way out.

"I thought you'd be here." Effy looked at Naomi's tear stained face.

"She's gone Eff. I was too late." Naomi's choked her words out.

Effy didn't reply. She just held her friend as she collapsed into her arms, crying harder than Effy had ever heard her cry before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so so much for all of the reviews :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Two Weeks Later….**

"Naomi….."

Naomi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name.

"Naomi sweetheart you have to get up you've been in this bed since I got back."

She could just make out her mum as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring through the window.

"Ugh Mum, did you have to open those blinds." She pulled the covers over her head but her mum pulled them back off again.

"Up you get. Last exam today, you're going if I have to drag you there myself."

Naomi sighed. She'd forgotten about her politics exam.

"Fuck sake." She rolled over and stumbled out of bed as her mum made her way downstairs. As she started to get ready she felt something stuck to the side of her face. She pulled it off and realised it was the picture of Emily that she'd been sleeping with for the past two weeks. Her eyes welled up at the sight of the red head, just like they had been doing every time she looked at the picture.

"I miss you…." Naomi stroked her hand over Emily's face. She looked so happy, her brown eyes glistening as Naomi took the photo of her in the park over the summer. Naomi felt a stabbing in her chest. The photo was taken a week before that open day. A week before she made the mistake that tore her world apart.

* * *

**One month later…..**

"Naomi! You have a visitor!"

Naomi glanced up from her letter as her bedroom door opened.

"Hey Eff. Hey Freds." Her friends smiled as they sat down on her bed.

"So? You get in?" Freddie had his Uni acceptance letter in his hand and by the smile of his face Naomi guessed that he got in to Manchester.

She held up her own acceptance letter. "Yup. I'm off to London."

Freddie let out a little cheer and Naomi couldn't help but smile. He was so excited about getting out of Bristol and to be honest, so was she.

"How bout you Eff?" she turned her attention to Effy.

"Well as you know I refused to accept my fixed A-Level grades so I'm not going to uni. I am however off to Manchester to befriend Colleen Rooney and become a WAG, my life's ambition." Naomi laughed as Freddie shoved his girlfriend playfully on the arm.

"So you're going with Freds then." Effy nodded in response, smiling as Freddie put his arm around her. She was so happy for her best friend. She deserved to be happy.

* * *

**Three months later……**

When Naomi arrived in London she'd forgotten how busy it was. The last time she was here was for a politics trip and she didn't remember there being so many people. She pushed through the crowd and out of the bus station, trying to find a taxi. She was starting to wish she'd taken her mum up on the offer of helping her. She had far too many bags. She finally spotted a taxi and was grateful when the older man helped her get her bags into the boot.

"Where we goin' love?"

Naomi shuffled around in her pockets looking for the piece of paper with her new address on it.

"20 Northland Street please."

* * *

As Naomi knocked on the door of the house she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Her letter had told her that she'd be living with two first year students like her, and two second year students. She had never actually thought what they would be like.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open.

"Hiya! You must be Naomi! Come in!" the girl helped Naomi with her stuff. Naomi thought she had to be one of the first years. She was far too excited not to be new to this.

"Everyone's in the kitchen. I'm Ruth by the way." The girl held out her hand and Naomi shook it.

"Hi." She smiled at the girl and followed her to the kitchen. It seemed everyone else had already arrived.

"Ah, you must be Naomi. Last but not least eh?" The tall brunette stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Nicky and that's Amy. We're the second years the all seeing letter told you about," Naomi laughed, "and that's Rachel and you've already met Ruth." Naomi nodded her head at the two girls at the table.

"Right so everyone's here then." The smaller brunette stood up and made her way to the fridge bringing back a beer for everyone. Naomi couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length and cut into a heavy fringe. Her skin was pale but she had rosy cheeks. She reminded Naomi of…..no! Naomi's mind screamed at her. She promised herself this was a new start. She wasn't allowed to think about that person. She took the beer from Amy and sat down between the two other first years.

* * *

After countless beers and several bottles of Jack, the group had moved to the living room floor. They had established that everyone in the room was actually gay and that Ruth, who was passed out on the sofa, wasn't a big drinker.

"So they put all the homos in the one house then. Afraid anyone would catch the disease." Everyone laughed at Rachel's joke.

"This works out great!" Nicky exclaimed as she poured herself another drink, most of it ending up on the floor, "We can introduce you to all the best gay clubs." Naomi liked the sound of this. If there was one way of getting rid of the red that was invading her mind, it was lots of gay clubs.

"Do you guys know a lot of lesbians?" Rachel seemed excited which made Naomi chuckle.

"Yes we do." Nicky laughed "We should all go out tomorrow night. We could go to Sugar, one of the best clubs here. My mate works on the bar there she gets us in for free."

"Free sounds good to me." Naomi drunkenly held up her glass. She noticed that Amy looked apprehensive.

"I don't know if Sugar's a good idea….." Amy took a sip of her drink as Nicky smirked.

"C'mon Amy it was just a shag." Nicky turned to Naomi and Rachel "The mate I was talking about, Amy shagged her last night." Amy glared at Nicky as Naomi and Rachel chuckled.

"So why don't you shag her again? Or was it no good?" Naomi smirked as she asked the question.

Amy's face softened as she laughed "No, it was definitely good."

"Then what's wrong?" Naomi was genuinely curious now.

Nicky answered before Amy could.

"My mate doesn't really do relationships. She just likes to shag and move on. But now Amy, like every other girl in London, has fallen for her. I swear to god every time the girl walks into the room, she's shagged at least half the chicks there. She's only been here for a few months and she's already a fucking legend." Nicky turned to Amy. "I told you not to fall for her."

"Well it's not exactly something I can control is it Nick? And anyway, I seem to remember you being a bit smitten whenever she first arrived."

Nicky through a pillow at Amy and laughed "Fuck off!". Naomi and Rachel chuckled as they watched.

Naomi liked these girls. They seemed really genuine and fun. She was looking forward to forgetting about Bristol and putting her stamp on London, starting with tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been ages since i've updated. Serious apologies, I had a little bit too much fun over the easter holidays.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived at the club Naomi was slightly tipsy and the music was pumping. She felt great. The place was full of beautiful girls and Naomi found herself actually checking them out. She hadn't even looked sideways at a girl since Emily left. She frowned a little when she thought of the red heads name.

"You okay blondie?" Nicky put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naomi smiled and followed her new friends through the crowd. She knew she wasn't fine, but for once she actually felt like she was getting there.

An hour and a few drinks later and Naomi was on the dance floor with Nicky, Ruth and Amy. She was laughing with Amy and Nicky at Ruth's crazy dance moves. The girl reminded her of a less insane version of Pandora. She smiled at the thought of her old friend when Nicky started laughing and pointing at the bar.

"Looks like Rachel's getting reeled in already!"

Naomi glanced to the bar and saw Rachel talking to the bar maid, who she couldn't quite see past Rachel's head.

"That's the mate I was talking about. Didn't take her long to find a newbie."

Naomi laughed at Nicky as she and Ruth followed her to the bar. Amy joined them reluctantly. As they approached the bar Rachel was giggling at something the bar maid was saying, twirling her hair around her finger. Naomi smirked. This mate of Nicky's really knew how to get the ladies. She made a mental note of asking her for tips when Rachel moved her head and Naomi got a full view of the bar maid. She felt like someone had punched her full force in the stomach. Vibrant red hair pulled back into a small quiff, big brown eyes, pale skin and rosy cheeks. Emily. Nicky's 'legend' friend was Emily. She felt physically sick. She watched as Emily hugged Nicky over the bar and couldn't help but let her eyes run over the red heads body, god how she missed that body. Naomi then realised that both Rachel and Amy were doing the same thing. She wanted to scream at the both of them, tell them they weren't allowed to look because she was _hers_. She was _her_ Emily, except she wasn't Naomi's anymore.

"I see you've met Rachel. She's one of our new house mates." Nicky smirked knowingly at Emily. "This is Ruth," Emily smiled at Ruth but her smile quickly faded as her eyes met Naomi's, "and this is Naomi."

Naomi watched as Emily's brown eyes widened in shock. She just stood staring at Naomi as Nicky continued.

"Can we order some drinks Em?" Emily didn't answer. Her eyes were still fixated on Naomi's.

"Emily…..?" Nicky waved her hand in front of Emily's face which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Right. Drinks. Sure." Emily started fumbling about pulling a bottle of shots out from under the bar and sitting five shot glasses down in front of the girls. She filled the glasses with the red liquid and downed a huge chunk of the bottle herself.

"Wow wow Em, take it easy your working." Nicky lowered the bottle from Emily's lips. Naomi looked at the red head. She looked absolutely terrified. Nicky must have noticed as well. "Emily, are you okay?"

"I-I have to go to the toilet." Emily took off towards the toilets.

Nicky turned to Naomi who was watching Emily leave. "She's really weird around blondes. They seem to be the only thing that can make her nervous. Maybe it's just the drugs I dunno."

Naomi's head snapped around to Nicky. "The drugs?"

"Yeah. She'd take anything really. If you're looking for a party, Emily is definitely your girl." Nicky smiled and held up her shot. "Shall we?"

"I have to pee…." Naomi made her way to the toilet as her new friends downed their shots.

Naomi opened the toilet door just in time to see Emily sniffing white powder up her nose. She looked up as Naomi entered and ran her hand through her hair.

"You're not supposed to be here. This isn't right. You're meant to be gone." Emily was talking to herself more than to Naomi. She put her two hands on the sink and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Naomi could do nothing but look at Emily. She was a lot thinner than when Naomi last saw her but she was still as gorgeous as ever. It took everything Naomi had not to close the gap between them and just hold her. She was trying to find something to say when a skinny boy popped his head into the toilet.

"Emily! The bars rammed we need you." Emily just nodded in response and the boy left. Naomi watched as the red head turned and examined herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath in and seemed to compose herself. She turned to Naomi and smiled gently. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She made her way to the door. "Welcome to London Naomi."

* * *

Emily watched Naomi from the safety of behind the bar for the rest of the night. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to be here? She was angry with herself for not being composed when she saw Naomi. She didn't want the blonde to think she was weak. This was meant to be her new start. Away from Bristol, away from her family and away from Naomi. And now she was dancing in the bar that Emily worked in.

"Typical…." Emily muttered to herself as she handed a customer her change.

"You okay Em?" she glanced up and realised that the customer was Amy. She'd been so busy staring at Naomi she hadn't even realised who she was serving.

"Oh, hey Amy. Yeah I'm fine. You having a good night?"

Amy smiled at her gently.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Emily smiled back. She liked Amy. She was really pretty and such a nice girl, not to mention a great shag. But Emily had made a promise to herself when she moved to London that she was not doing relationships. The last one had royally fucked her up and she refused to do that to herself again. She was stronger now. She wasn't about to let anyone else get too close, no matter how pretty or good in bed they were.

Amy had started to walk away but she stopped and turned around again. She walked back up to the bar.

"Do you want to hang out later tonight?" Emily was taken aback. She thought Amy knew that she didn't usually go back for more.

"Um…I don't know…."

"I'm not asking for anything Em, I just like hanging out with you." Emily considered Amy for a moment, and decided she actually wouldn't mind something to take her mind off of Naomi's arrival.

"Fuck it." She smiled at Amy. "I'll come round to yours when I'm done?"

Amy smiled happily. "See you then."

She watched as Amy went back to the group and her eyes travelled back to Naomi. She was going to show her ex that she could function without her. Naomi wasn't going to fuck this new start up for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about how long i've taken to update. Serious loads of work to do for college. So i thought i'd give you two chapters. I hope you like them :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Naomi awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. The last thing she remembered was Emily avoiding eye contact with her while serving them all shots. Those girls really know how to party. She tried to lift her head but instantly dropped it back down on the pillow again.

"Fucking hell…." She held her head as she made her way out of her room and to the bathroom. She tried the door but it was occupied. Amy's bedroom door was ajar.

"Aww, Amy you gonna be long? I'm seriously dying to pee!"

Naomi jumped around on the spot looking up as the door opened. She was stood face to face with Emily. Emily in her underwear. Fuck.

"Hey, sorry didn't realise anyone would be awake this early." Emily half tried to cover herself up. Naomi realised she was staring and decided to focus on the wall behind Emily.

"Um, yeah. Hangover you know? Only time I have any trouble sleeping."

"Yeah….I know….." Emily's voice was barely a whisper but Naomi heard it. She dared a glance at the red head who was looking anywhere but at Naomi. After a few agonising seconds Emily spoke.

"Okay, well….see you." She turned away and slipped into Amy's room.

It was then that it dawned on Naomi why Emily was in her house. She was starting to lose count of the times that she felt sick after seeing her ex.

* * *

When Emily pulled on her clothes from the night before and was sure that Naomi was safely in the bathroom, she crept back out of Amy's room and made her way downstairs. She was about to open the front door when Nicky's voice stopped her.

"I thought Emily Fitch didn't go back for seconds?" Emily turned around to see her friend smirking at her from the kitchen door. Emily just sighed and held up her hands defeated.

"Come on, I'll make some coffee." She dropped her shoes at the door and followed Nicky to the kitchen.

"So, what's the deal Fitch? You were stranger than usual last night." Nicky sat a steaming cup of coffee in front of Emily.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Emily hated lying to her friends but she could hardly tell her that the reason she was so fucked up was sleeping in the bedroom above them.

"If you say so." Nicky was never one to push, which Emily appreciated. She pulled out two ready rolled spliffs from her bag and gave one to Nicky. As she lit hers she heard movement behind her. She glanced around as Amy came into the kitchen.

"Hey" Amy looked at her sheepishly "I thought you'd gone."

Amy reminded Emily of herself when she was in college, when she was chasing Naomi. She had been about to leave, and would have if Nicky hadn't stopped her. She instantly felt terrible. She was treating this girl like Naomi had treated her, and Emily didn't want to be the cause of anyone else feeling that kind of pain.

Emily smiled gently as Amy sat beside her at the table "Nope, just having a smoke with Nicky. I didn't want to wake you."

Amy looked relieved. Emily remembered that feeling like it was yesterday. The relief and pure happiness of the first morning that she woke up with Naomi laying beside her. But she couldn't give Amy false hope. She knew that she wouldn't be able to commit to the girl. She'd promised herself that she'd never do that again.

"Right, well I'd better go." Emily got up and grabbed her bag. She turned to Amy, thinking of something nice she could say that wouldn't make her think they were an item. "I had fun, see you later yeah?"

Amy gave her a small smile. Nicky got up and followed her to the front door.

"You had fun? Smooth Em, real smooth."

"Jesus Nic, what am I meant to say? She knows who I am, she's known me for months she knows I can't do this." Emily was getting annoyed. She never got annoyed at Nicky.

"But you slept with her twice, you never sleep with anyone twice. I'm just curious, why are you so closed off?"

Emily took a deep breath in and was about to reply when Naomi appeared on the stairs behind Nicky. She felt anger rising up inside her. She couldn't control it. She just wanted to punch the blonde square in the face. Why did she have to have this affect on her? Why couldn't she just forget about her blonde hair and blue eyes and beautiful face? Why couldn't she just forget?

"Emily? Em? Hello?" Nicky was waving her hands in front of Emily's face and Naomi was looking at her with a worried expression. "Jesus Em, maybe you should lay off the weed for a bit." Nicky chuckled at her "I'll see you later." Nicky left leaving Emily in the hall with Naomi.

"You okay Em?" Emily squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of Naomi saying her name. The blonde was breaking through her barriers and she didn't even have to try. Emily could feel that familiar feeling inside her. She'd felt it every time she even thought of Naomi after the Sofia incident. Like everything was pressing down on top of her and she was going to explode. She soon realised the only way to get rid of it was to get completely fucked off her face.

"I'm fine." She rubbed her temples "I just have to get out of here." She didn't give Naomi time to reply, she just grabbed her shoes and left the blonde standing at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Naomi had spent the entire week thinking about Emily. She'd been so determined to make a new start when she came here, but she couldn't help but think that fate was playing a part in this. Of all the houses in London, she'd ended up living with Emily Fitch's best friend. Emily couldn't even be in the same room as her, and that made Naomi's heart ache. The only thing that Naomi had to hold on to was Emily's parting words when she was leaving Bristol those many months earlier, "I'll love you forever Naomi Campbell." She could only hope that those words were true.

"Hey Naomi we're heading to a party in about an hour. Bit of a rave. Booze, drugs, strobe lights. Up for it?" Naomi really loved Nicky's enthusiasm when it came to partying.

"Yeah sure. Sounds good to me." Nicky clapped her hands and bounced out of the living room just as Amy was coming in.

"I take it everyone's going to the party then" Amy laughed as she sat down next to Naomi. Naomi shuffled away from her slightly. She couldn't bring herself to like Amy. She was a lovely girl, but she'd touched Emily. Naomi hated that.

"Naomi, can I ask your advice on something."

Naomi looked at her apprehensively. "Um, okay…."

"Okay, well have you ever liked someone? I mean like _really_ liked someone. To the point were they're all you ever think about?"

Naomi nodded. She knew where this was going.

"How do I get Emily to like me back? I want her so much Naomi."

Naomi wasn't sure if she was hiding the horror in her face very well. She definitely was not about to tell another girl how to steal the love of her life.

"I'm not really sure Amy…."

"Should I buy her flowers? I should buy her roses."

"No, Emily doesn't like roses." Naomi couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud.

"How do you know?" Amy looked at her curiously.

"Oh, I um, I heard her saying the other night…" Naomi didn't sound at all convincing but Amy seemed to buy it. She was grateful when Nicky came back into the room.

"Are you guys still sitting here? Go and get ready!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the party Naomi realised pretty quickly that Nicky hadn't been exaggerating, it really was a full on drug fuelled rave. As she followed her friends to the bar she spotted Emily talking to a girl ahead of them. She was swaying slightly and seemed to be really enthusiastic about the conversation. As they approached the red head she turned and screamed in delight. "Guys! What's up, how's it going!"

She flung her arms around Nicky who laughed as she hugged back.

"See you're enjoying yourself Ems."

Emily laughed slightly hysterically.

"Yeah, these new pills are fucking unbelievable. You guys want some?"

Nicky nodded and Emily beamed enthusiastically.

"Come to the toilet and I'll get you sorted."

Emily placed a long kiss to the lips of the girl she was with and Naomi noticed Amy's smile falter. The red head then gestured for the group to follow her and they all obliged.

As they entered the toilet Emily hoisted herself up on the bench by the sinks and Naomi couldn't help but take her in. She was seriously fidgety and kept laughing manically. She was completely off her face and Nicky seemed to find it amusing, like this was a regular occurrence. Maybe it was.

Emily pulled a small clear bag out of her purse and handed a tiny white pill to each of them.

"I'd advise you to only take half now and half later. I took two whole ones at once and I'm a bit wired."

Nicky laughed "A bit wired? Ems you're fucked!"

Emily laughed as they halved their pills.

As she washed her half down with her drink Naomi noticed Emily popping another full one into her mouth. She didn't like this.

* * *

Within half an hour Naomi could feel the buzz of the pill hitting her. Emily was right, they were unbelievable. She could only imagine how the red head was feeling. She hadn't a clue how many of these pills Emily had taken but she was swaying to the beat of the music like no one else was on the dance floor. She watched as Emily faltered a little and held her head. Naomi immediately got up off her bar stool and made her way over to Emily who was dancing again. As she approached Emily looked up at her with an expression that Naomi couldn't read. She leaned in and spoke loudly in Emily's ear.

"Are you okay Em?"

Emily nodded and put her arms around Naomi's neck. Naomi looked into her eyes. Her pupils were massive.

"Come on I think you need some air."

She took Emily's hand and led her out of the club. As they walked out into the cool air Emily pulled out a spliff and lit it.

"Ems do you really think that's a good idea?"

Emily paused and looked at her for a moment.

"It helps me come down a bit. Think I went a bit heavy on the pills tonight." Naomi looked sadly at her ex as she leaned her back against the wall and inhaled slowly. Naomi realised how much she didn't know the girl standing beside her. She was so familiar yet so strange. Emily used to be so full of life, so optimistic. Now she just seemed empty and Naomi knew she was partly, if not fully responsible for that. Her thoughts were interrupted by Emily's husky voice.

"You used to chew your pen when you were thinking."

Naomi looked at her confused.

"What?"

Emily looked up at her and smiled.

"When we were in secondary school, you used to chew your pen when you were thinking. I sat across from you in English class and every time you were concentrating on your work, you'd chew the top of your pen. It was adorable really."

Naomi looked at Emily stunned for a minute and then laughed.

"How do you even remember that, we must've been like fourteen."

Emily was laughing now as well.

"Yeah. I actually took one of your pens that you left on the desk once. Then I realised that was a bit weird and threw it in the bin."

Naomi laughed even harder. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed with Emily. It was strange seeing a genuine smile on the red heads face.

As the laughter died down Emily sat down against the wall and Naomi followed. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Naomi asked a question.

"So when are you going to stop this shagging everything that moves business?"

Emily was slightly taken aback at first but her face softened when she saw that Naomi was smirking. She sighed and rested her head back against the wall.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I think I might be a bit of a mess Naoms."

Naomi's heart stopped for a second. She hadn't heard Emily's nick name for her in what felt like forever. Before she knew what she was doing she had Emily's hand in her own. Emily looked up into her eyes.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself Em. This isn't you." Emily nodded as a tear trickled down her face. Naomi wiped it away with her thumb and found herself lost in the big browns staring back at her. This was her chance. Her mind was screaming at her. Tell her you love her! Tell her you love her you fucking twat!

"Emily! Naomi! There you are!" Nicky's voice made the girls jump apart. "What the hell are you doing sitting on the floor?" Nicky stumbled towards them followed by Rachel.

Naomi stood up at the same time as Emily.

"Yeah um, Emily wasn't feeling well. Needed some air."

Nicky laughed manically. She'd clearly taken the other half of that pill.

"Em you nutter! Come on this party's banging!"

Emily laughed and followed Nicky to the entrance. She stopped just before the door and turned back to Naomi.

"You coming?" she gave Naomi a smile that made her fall in love all over again. Naomi nodded and followed the red head back into the club. Maybe there was hope that she might get her little red back after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! Three updates in two days....someone feel my temperature lol thanks for the reviews everyone! so glad you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Okay okay, my turn. My question is to Rachel. Have you ever shagged your mate's girlfriend?"

Naomi snorted with laughter at Ruth's question and sprayed her drink everywhere. They had all gone back to Emily's after the club and were in the middle of playing a very drunken game of truth.

Rachel leant back on her hands and looked thoughtful.

"Does my brothers girlfriend count?"

The room erupted with laughter and Ruth fell off the end of the sofa which made them laugh even harder.

"Legend" Nicky raised her glass toward Rachel "your turn to ask."

Rachel took a big gulp of her drink and turned drunkenly towards Naomi.

"My questions for Nomsey."

Naomi put her drink down and looked at Rachel with a smirk.

"Have you ever cheated on someone you love."

Naomi's smile disappeared from her face. She glanced at Emily who was looking at her hands.

"Wow Rach. Bit heavy don't you think?" she let out a nervous laugh.

"Aw come on Naomi! Spill! It's not like we'll know her."

Naomi heard Emily clear her throat quietly beside Rachel.

"Okay, um, yes. I have."

The group was looking at her expectantly. Even Emily glanced at her.

"Fuck it" she thought. Maybe it was the drink but she was feeling very truthful.

"I was madly in love with a girl in college. Well actually I had been in love with her since I was about twelve, but we were dating in college." She glanced at Emily who was fiddling with her glass. "Anyway, we were dating and she was the most amazing girl you'd ever meet and I was seriously the luckiest bastard that walked the earth." The group let out a small "aww" at this and Naomi let out a small laugh. "Yeah, she was unbelievable. But me, being the stupid cowardly wanker that I am, cheated on her for a stupid one night stand."

"If you loved her so much why did you cheat on her?" Ruth asked her from the other sofa. Naomi saw Emily looking at her from the corner of her eye. The whole group was listening to her intently.

"Because I'm a coward. I was terrified of pain, and she was the only person that could ruin my life. So I cheated, it was kind of to prove to myself that she didn't have a hold over me. Biggest mistake I ever made."

"Why didn't you fight for her." Naomi was shocked to hear Emily's voice. It was small but sharp. Emily was staring at her and Naomi could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I did."

"No you didn't. You just let her go." The group turned to Emily confused and she corrected herself "I mean, otherwise she'd be here with you wouldn't she."

Naomi didn't take her eyes off Emily. "I went after her. She was on the train. I was shouting but it was too late."

Naomi watched as Emily's expression settled into shock.

"How did you get over her?" Amy's voice came from beside Naomi. She turned her attention to the brunette.

"I didn't. I'll pretty much love her forever." Naomi returned her gaze to Emily who was now nearly crying.

"Naomi you soppy git! Didn't know you had it in you!" Naomi didn't take any notice of Nicky's laughter, she didn't take her eyes off Emily whose face was covered with so much emotion. As Ruth started to ask her question to Nicky, Emily stood up and left the room, muttering something about needing the toilet.

Naomi looked around and no-one had noticed Emily's exit except for Amy, who was looking at Naomi.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Amy had a serious look on her face. Naomi merely nodded and followed her.

When they entered the kitchen Amy turned to face her.

"You're her, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Naomi wasn't sure what Amy was talking about.

"What?"

Amy let out a frustrated sigh, as if Naomi was supposed to know what she was on about.

"You're _her_, the reason Emily's so messed up. The reason she won't let anyone close to her." Naomi didn't answer but Amy understood. "I should have known. Piercing blue eyes, peroxide blonde hair. You're exactly like she described you."

"She talked about me?" Naomi didn't think she'd existed in Emily's new world until she'd crash landed right in the middle of it.

"Only to me. We were pretty close before we….well, we were close."

Naomi studied Amy for a moment. She wasn't sure she should ask the next question. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"What did she say about me?"

"Not much. We were fucked on pills one night and I asked her why she was so closed off. She said it was because her first and only love tore her heart apart. Started to describe how beautiful you were. That was the only time she ever mentioned you."

Naomi nodded. An awkward silence hung between the two girls. Naomi knew how Amy felt about Emily, and now after her little revelation, Amy knew how Naomi felt too.

"Why did you do that in there?" Naomi looked at Amy confused yet again.

"Do what?"

"She's trying to get over you and you're in there saying that you still love her." Amy's voice was slightly raised.

"I wanted her to know." Naomi wasn't taking kindly to Amy questioning her about Emily. It had nothing to do with her.

"And what did you think would happen Naomi? That she would just forgive you after what you did."

"No I -" Naomi didn't get a chance to finish.

"You have no right. You had you're chance and you fucked it up. She deserves better than someone who's just going to drop her for a one night stand."

Naomi was getting angry now. Who did Amy think she was?

"You know nothing about me and Emily."

"I know that you cheated on her. I know that you tore her apart. I'd never, ever do anything to hurt that girl. She's an amazing, amazing person," Amy walked closer to Naomi "and I'm not just going to let you have her." With that she was gone.

Naomi stood for a moment. It seemed Amy felt stronger about Emily than she had thought. It looked like she had a fight on her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah so I'm in college and I should be doing work.....but i ended up doing this instead. I'm so disciplined lol And i've noticed the hatred for Amy but come on, give the girl a break. It would be pretty hard not to fall head over heals for Emily Fitch :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Emily placed her hands on either side of the sink and took a deep breath in. Naomi had come after her; she'd tried to stop her from leaving. All these months Emily had thought that Naomi had just given up but she hadn't, she'd tried to fight for her but it was too late. All Emily had ever wanted was for Naomi to show her something, some kind of sign that she wasn't going to give up on them. Now she knew that she hadn't given up on them, but that scared the shit out of her. Naomi was bad for her, she always had been bad for her but Emily's naivety made her think that love conquered all. She wasn't that naïve little girl anymore. Love meant shit. All it was good for was fucking with peoples heads and making them weak.

She felt that familiar feeling again. As if everything was pressing down on her. She needed a release. She flung open her bathroom cabinet and started searching frantically for the new little bag of coke she'd hid in there. She put two lines of the white powder out on the closed toilet seat and sniffed them up one after the other.

Placing her hands back on the sink again she stared at herself in the mirror.

"You don't love her you don't love her you don't love her."

She squeezed her eyes shut until she felt the effects of the drug kicking in. Feeling confidence and relaxation sweep through her body she re-opened her eyes and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"You don't love her."

"Emily! You okay in there? I need a piss wrap it up!"

Emily smiled at the sound of Rachel's drunken voice. She'd only really spoken to the girl properly that first night that Naomi had flooded into her world. She was actually planning on taking her home that night. She was cute, up for it and not complicated. She unlocked the door and Rachel came shooting through it and straight onto the toilet.

"Jesus! In a hurry much?" Emily laughed at the relief on the girls face.

"I told you I needed a piss!" Rachel giggled as Emily sat on the edge of the bath. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, your brothers girlfriend eh?" Emily asked remembering the confession from earlier.

Rachel laughed as she washed her hands. "Yeah, total lesser like. Knew it from the first time I saw her. She ended up calling my name when she was shagging him. Didn't take it very well, obviously."

Emily smirked at taller girl "Impressive."

Rachel leant against the sink placing her opposite the red head and looked at her intently.

"So what's your deal Emily? I get the feeling that there's more to you than just drugs and sex."

Emily put on her best fake pondering face "Ummmm, nope. That's pretty much it."

Rachel smiled and took a step towards her "So do you have a preferred type of girl?"

Emily considered this and pushed the flashes of blonde and blue out of her mind. Rachel was standing so close to her now she could see the green of her eyes.

"Anyone that I'm not in love with."

Rachel's nose grazed her own and she let out a whispered "Cool" before crashing their lips together.

Emily grabbed the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her as close as she could get, crushing fast, hard kisses onto her lips. Rachel unbuttoned Emily's shirt and removed it while Emily unbuttoned her jeans. She slid her hand into Rachel's underwear and could feel how much she wanted her.

"Fuck…Emily….jesus" Rachel's voice was breathless. Emily closed her eyes and all she could see was blonde. Go away go away go away! Her mind screamed at her but the blonde wouldn't budge.

Flash – Naomi's face so close to hers "It's just the drugs right?"

Flash – Laying on Naomi's bedroom floor "Oils eh?"

Flash – At the lake "I'm all about experiments me."

Flash – "I love you too"

Flash – "Don't forget it though"

Flash – "If it's shit we'll go back to ours"

Flash – "Why is it so hard to love me back!" 

* * *

"Emily! Em babe please wake up. Emily!"

She could make out Nicky's panicked voice as she felt something cold and wet being thrown over her face. Her eyes began to flutter open and she realised she was on the bathroom floor with Nicky leaning beside her. She spotted Naomi and Amy standing over her and Rachel and Ruth behind them, all with equally worried expressions on their faces.

"Jesus Em, are you okay. Say something."

"What….what happened?"

Nicky breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

"Fucking hell Em you idiot that was a bad batch of coke I told you earlier."

Emily vaguely remembered a text about a bad batch but she hadn't exactly been in a sober state earlier. She felt something wet beneath her nose and put her finger up to touch it.

"Blood…."

Rachel stepped forward looking terrified.

"You just collapsed and your nose started bleeding. You scared the fucking shit out of me."

Emily held her head which was pounding. She slowly got to her feet and leant on the edge of the bath. She realised she was in her bra and wondered if anyone had copped on to what she had been doing. She looked at Naomi who was staring at her with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Nicky left the room followed by Rachel who said something about needing air. Ruth joined Rachel leaving Emily alone with Naomi and Amy.

"Are you okay?" Amy put a hand gently on her arm. She broke her gaze from Naomi's and looked at Amy softly.

"Yeah. I could be doing with a good shot of Jack though. Is there any chance you could get me one?" Amy looked cautiously from Emily to Naomi eventually breathing a brief "okay" before leaving them alone.

They stood in silence for a minute before Naomi reached out and pulled Emily into a hug. Emily rested her head against her shoulder and took in her scent. God she missed that smell.

"You need to stop Emily. That could've killed you." Naomi's voice was trembling. Emily merely nodded into her shoulder. Naomi pulled away and leant against the wall.

"Why were you fucking her?"

Emily couldn't meet those blue eyes but Naomi forced her to by taking a step closer.

"Why Emily?"

Emily shook her head.

"You don't understand Naomi."

"Then make me." She placed her hands on each side of Emily's face. Emily just continued to shake her head. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I love you Emily. Do you love me?"

Emily squeezed her eyes shut causing her tears to roll down her face.

"Do you love me?" Naomi repeated the question and Emily opened her eyes.

She nodded and whispered a choked "Yes."

"Then be with me."

Emily shook her head again and looked into those eyes she loved so much, they were filled with tears.

"I can't."

"You can. You love me so why can't you be with me?"

Emily put her hands on top of Naomi's and pulled them away from her face.

"That's exactly why I can't."

She brushed past Naomi and out the bathroom door. When she was in the safety of her room she leant against her door and let out a huge breath.

"Enough Emily. That's enough now."


	15. Chapter 15

**I really can't get enough of you all reviewing me. Thanks so much. Really glad you're all enjoying this. I'm having to cram chapters in between my college work at the minute, so i'm sorry if they're short. Last two weeks of college and I'm SO behind lol**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Naomi had decided to cool off for a bit after the events of that night. Emily was a mess, that was clear. So Naomi figured it was probably best to back off the whole 'I still love you' thing and let Emily have her space. But she one hundred per cent most definitely was not giving up. Emily was her life. Things didn't make sense without red in her world.

She hadn't seen Emily in two weeks. Nicky mentioned something about an old friend being in town so she'd been showing him the sights. Naomi knew straight away who was visiting, and she didn't like it. It wasn't that she didn't like Cook, she had considered him a friend for two years. But the last thing Emily needed right now was to be hanging around with someone who was equally as fragile as she was. She had to keep reminding herself that this was Emily's life; she could make her own decisions. But every time she did an image of Emily passed out on the bathroom floor crept into her mind and she wondered just how much control her ex had over her life.

"Hey Naomi, me and Amy are heading out for dinner to meet Emily's mate. You wanna come?"

Naomi considered Nicky's question. She was trying to give Emily some space, but the thought of being able to see her was too much to resist. So she ignored Amy's death stare and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

"So Blondie followed you here then. Should have seen that coming."

"No, I don't think she followed me. She seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see her."

Cook took a sip of his drink and studied his friend for a minute.

"What?" Emily asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"Nothing." He paused for a moment, then leant in closer. "It's just, you've lost like a mega amount of weight Em. Are you sure you're not partying a bit too hard."

Emily looked surprised and then smirked "James Cook. Are you seriously trying to lecture me on my drug intake? Because that's laughable coming from you."

Cook leant back on his chair, his cocky grin returning "I'm just makin sure my little lesbo is having the time of her life."

"I am. Everything's great."

Cook knew his friend wasn't telling him the truth, but he'd learned a long time ago that Emily Fitch was a lot stronger than anyone thought she was. She'd come to him when she was ready.

"So, this Amy lass that's coming. You shagged her yeah?"

Emily chuckled. Cook always had a way with words.

"Yep."

"You like her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You don't love her though."

"Nope, that's the best thing. A shag's just a shag, love fucks you up."

Cook raised his glass to Emily's "I'll drink to that!"

As he lowered his glass he saw Emily's eyes trained on something behind him, and she didn't look happy.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." Emily started fixing her hair.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"They're here, and they've fucking brought Naomi."

Cook looked amused "So you're fixing your hair?"

Emily paused and realised what she was doing. Cook chuckled.

"The Naomi Campbell effect, it never dies."

Emily glared at him "Fuck off."

* * *

As Naomi entered the restaurant she spotted Emily straight away. Her red hair was thrown back into a small quiff and hung down around her shoulders. She was wearing a short cream dress and black tights. She looked amazing. Naomi had to wait for her heart to return to a normal rate before she could concentrate on moving her feet. Then she spotted Cook, and she was surprised that he looked well. Very smart.

"Guys hey." Emily got up and hugged Nicky as Amy slipped into the seat beside her. Naomi mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that move. She took the seat opposite Emily, which was beside Cook. He grinned widely at her as he took his seat after greeting Amy and Nicky.

"Naomikins. Been a while."

Nicky looked up from her menu "You two know each other?"

"Um yeah. Long time ago." Naomi glared at Cook who looked confused. Emily had obviously not filled him in on the part where people don't know about them.

Cook glanced at Emily and seemed to understand. She only wished she had that ability with Emily.

"Wow, small world eh Em? You and Campbell knowing the same people." Nicky chuckled and went back to studying her menu. Emily just laughed nervously and downed the rest of her wine.

Glancing up Naomi realised that Amy had her arm around the back of Emily's chair. Amy looked at her for a second and smirked, leaning in closer to share a read of Emily's menu.

This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so please don't hate me cus i'm crap at updating. SOOOOOO under pressure with college work. If I don't get a place in unniversity and get out of this shitty city i WILL die lol so i'm working my arse off to get the grades. nearly there tho, and i promise a bombardment of updates when i'm done. Love you guys! Dont give up on Little Red!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

You know that feeling when you just want to leap across a table and rip someone's head off? That's how Naomi was feeling right about now. Amy hadn't stopped at sharing Emily's menu. She'd shared her chips, her chocolate fudge cake, she may as well have been sharing her chair; she'd even shared her flipping trips to the loo. She was attached to Emily like a leech and it took everything Naomi had not to grab her by the hair and drag her out of the place. But that would be rude so she preoccupied herself with focusing on what Cook was talking about, which probably wasn't the best of ideas as he and Nicky were swapping shagging tips.

"Seriously I'm telling you!" Nicky started making gestures with her fingers. "A little bit of that in like that and she's yours."

"Nicky! Jesus that's disgusting." Naomi looked disgusted along with Emily and Amy as Cook nearly fell off his chair laughing.

"Aw that's brilliant princess!" Cook held his chest as he got his breathing back again. "Me and you would make an epic tag team babe."

Naomi let out a small laugh at this and stole a glance at Emily who was laughing as well. She actually looked happy, which Naomi hadn't seen since she'd arrived in London. Cook must have really bonded with her when they broke up. Naomi would never ever admit it to him, but she was kind of glad that he was here. Things felt sort of normal, apart from the infuriatingly attractive brunette latched on to her girl.

"So Ems.." Cook turned his attention to Emily "These ladies looking after you okay? I don't have to withdraw my tag team offer from Nicky here do I?"

Emily giggled and Naomi's heart did a somersault.

"Don't worry Cook Nic's cool. I won't take her away from you."

"Good stuff" Cook smiled gently at Emily as she got up to get another round of drinks. Naomi followed her to the bar.

As she approached Emily's side she leant her arms on the bar top and listened to her order their drinks. As they waited Emily didn't say anything so Naomi took this as her opportunity.

"So…."

Emily smirked a little but stayed silent so Naomi continued.

"You and Amy seem to be getting on well."

Naomi glanced at Emily and saw her smile fade.

"She's nice." Emily's voice was small and quiet.

Naomi nodded and decided she was just going to ask the question and get it over with.

"Are you guys -"

"I'm going to give her a chance Naomi." Naomi closed her eyes at Emily's interruption. When she didn't reply Emily continued.

"I need stability. She loves me."

"Do you love her?" Naomi heard Emily sigh beside her.

"Don't you get it Naoms? I don't want to love her. I know I won't love her so that's why I'm giving her a chance. If I don't love her then she can't break my heart."

Naomi's heart fell into her stomach. She couldn't believe what she'd done to the girl who once thought that love overcame everything. As the barman handed Emily the tray of drinks Naomi made one last comment.

"I'll never stop fighting for you Em. Ever." She made sure her voice was firm so that Emily knew how serious she was. The red head looked up at her with glistening brown eyes.

"You make me crazy, you know that? Your so…….beautiful." Emily squeezed her eyes shut as if she was mentally scolding herself for being so truthful. Naomi just gazed at her as she turned and walked back to the table.

* * *

Emily was angry at herself for letting Naomi crash through her walls again. But what she had said was true, the blonde made her crazy. She always had, from the first time brown eyes had met blue. And it was slowly killing her. Amy was safe. Emily knew she didn't love her and she also knew that was a bit unfair to Amy. But she needed someone right now. She needed to get out of whatever it was she was doing. She was getting out of control.

She'd spent the rest of the night avoiding eye contact with Naomi and taking shots with Cook, and ending up hammered. As she woke up to the harsh sunlight she vaguely remembered someone carrying her home and putting her to bed but she had no idea who it had been. As she got out of her bed she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed a red lipstick mark on her forehead. She touched it lightly and tried to remember who had been wearing lipstick. She was about to give it up as Amy when she noticed a napkin on her bedside table. As she lifted it she read the words written in the same shade of red lipstick;

"Never giving up. Will love your little drunken head till the day I die xx"

She didn't have to think about who'd carried her home anymore, and she couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Fuck sake Naomi…."


	17. Chapter 17

**Squeezed in another wee update between essays :) i seriously love you guys! the reviews are so nice :) thankyou**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Naomi had spent the next two days trying to get some of her university work done. She'd partied so much since she got here and she was already falling behind.

"Hey Naomi." She glanced up from her books as Rachel entered the kitchen.

"Hey."

"You tryin' to get some work done? Wish I had that motivation."

Naomi smirked and held up her mostly empty page.

"This is definitely not what I'd call motivation."

Rachel laughed as Nicky entered the room.

"Clearly you found Campbell trying to work as funny as I did Rach."

Naomi threw a pencil in Nicky's direction without looking up from her books.

Nicky laughed and opened the fridge. "So what you fancy for dinner girls? Just the four of us tonight, Amy's got a hot date."

Naomi's head shot up from her books. "With who?"

"Emily of course. They really seem to be hitting it off this time."

Naomi's heart sank. Emily was still with Amy. She didn't know what she'd expected but she thought her note would have made some sort of impact.

Nicky brought her head out of the fridge. "Looks like its chicken ladies!"

* * *

Emily stopped outside the restaurant and examined Amy sitting inside. She was wearing a short floral print dress and her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. She looked slightly nervous, playing with the straw in her drink. Emily couldn't help but see a bit of herself in Amy. She remembered all the times that she had waited for Naomi in exactly the same way, terrified that she wouldn't show up. She couldn't do this to Amy, she had to set things right.

* * *

"You okay Naomi?"

Naomi looked up from her bed to see Rachel leaning against her doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

Naomi exhaled heavily as Rachel took a seat on her bed.

"I just have a few things on my mind."

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a spliff.

"Fancy something to take the edge off?"

Naomi smiled and accepted the offer.

* * *

"So….you said on the phone you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Emily could hear the apprehension in Amy's voice.

"Um yeah….Amy you know I really like you right?"

Amy let out a small smile which instantly made Emily feel awful.

"It's just, I don't think I can do this."

She watched as Amy's smile disappeared and she let out a small sigh.

"Right…"

"Amy I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have led you on when I'm in love with someone else."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I know. You're in love with Naomi."

Emily's eyes widened. "What? How did you…"

"Come on Em, you told me about her, remember? It was so obvious it was her when she told that story when we were playing truth."

Emily sat back in her chair and took in what Amy was saying.

"I get it Em. You love her. I can't fight fate." Amy smiled sadly at her. "Now go get her would you."

Emily returned Amy's smile and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

Naomi welcomed the haze that had taken over her brain. She and Rachel were laying on her bed talking shit and finding it hilarious. She was actually having fun instead of pining over Emily.

"So Naomi" Rachel rolled onto her side to face Naomi "you ever been with anyone else after that girl you cheated on."

"Nope. Guess I haven't been interested."

Rachel inched a bit closer and ran her hand up Naomi's exposed arm.

"You must be really frustrated…."

Naomi looked down at Rachel's hand stroking her arm. Her first instinct was to pull away but then she thought about Emily on a date with Amy. Amy touching her, kissing her.

* * *

Emily's stomach was doing back flips as she knocked on the door. She felt nervous, excited and terrified all at once. She'd waited so long for Naomi to fight for her, and now she was. Emily couldn't lose her again. The door swung open and revealed Nicky.

"Emily? What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Amy?"

Emily rushed past her and up the stairs. "Change of plan."

As she reached Naomi's door she took a deep breath. "Here goes…"

She knocked lightly and opened the door. "Naomi? I wanted to….."

What she was met with stopped her in her tracks. Naomi was laying on her bed in her underwear with a nearly naked Rachel on top of her. They're heads snapped around to the door when it opened.

"Wow Emily! Awkward timing…."

Emily barely heard Rachel speak. Her eyes were locked to Naomi's who looked like a deer caught in headlights. She stood there for a few seconds until Naomi choked out one small word, "Em..."

She shook her head slowly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I came to tell you….." she ran her hands through her hair "Fuck…"

How could she ever have thought this was a good idea? She turned on her heal and ran down the stairs. As she reached the bottom Amy was coming in the door. She pushed past her, tears streaming down her face.

"Emily?"

She ran out the door and onto the street.

"Em! Come back!"

She ignored Amy's shouts and just kept running until she couldn't run anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. I really love how into this you all are. Thanks for sticking with me! :) This is really short cus i'm in the middle of writing an essay on the history of animation design...disgusting, i know lol**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Naomi ran down the stairs pulling on a t-shirt with Rachel following behind her. When she reached the bottom Emily was already gone and Amy was taking in what she saw.

"What the fuck? Were you two…shagging?"

"Nearly…" Rachel sighed and leant against the banister.

Amy turned to Naomi. "What the hell Naomi I thought you loved her?"

"I do! Fuck sake I thought she was out shagging you!"

Nicky emerged from the kitchen. "Wow wow wow…..Campbell's in love with Emily?"

Amy glanced at Naomi before replying. "Yes Nick. Naomi is Emily's ex."

Nicky looked between Naomi and Amy with a confused look on her face. "What? Since when?"

Amy let out an exasperated sigh. "Naomi is the girl that broke Emily's heart. The reason she's so closed off."

A look of realisation spread across Nicky and Rachel's faces. Rachel made her way down the rest of the stairs to face Naomi.

"Emily's the girl you cheated on? The girl you never stopped loving?"

Naomi merely nodded. The girls all stood in silence for a few seconds until Naomi realised that she had to find Emily.

"I have to speak to her. Fuck sake I can't fuck this up again." She ran her hand through her hair and was surprised when Amy grabbed her car keys.

"Go get dressed. We're going to find her."

Naomi stared at her in surprise.

"Well? Hurry up."

She glanced at her other two friends before rushing back to her room to get dressed.

* * *

The car ride was filled with an awkward silence. Naomi stole a few glances at Amy who kept her gaze firmly on the road. She seemed to know where she was going.

"How do you know where she is?"

Amy still kept her eyes on the road in front of her. "I know where she goes when she's at her lowest, and I'm sure she's pretty low right now."

Naomi closed her eyes and rested her head back on the headrest. "I love her Amy."

"So do I." Amy's voice was barely a whisper but Naomi heard it. She felt bad for Amy. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to love Emily Fitch and not have her love you back.

"Amy I'm really sor…."

"Don't apologise Naomi. She loves you; you don't have to say sorry for someone loving you."

"I know…."

"The love she has for you Naomi, it's special. You have to be careful with it. She's not as strong as she makes out."

"I know that." Naomi replied almost defensively.

"I know you know her well Naomi. But you don't know some of the things that I've went through with her here. When she's low, she's _really_ low. I'm just preparing you."

Naomi felt slightly worried. "Preparing me for what?"

The car came to a stop outside a dingy looking club in a part of town that Naomi hadn't been before. Amy turned off the engine and opened the door. She got out of the car and leaned back in when Naomi didn't follow.

"Come on then."

Naomi glanced at the club. "Here?"

"Yes, here. Come on." Amy closed the door made her way towards the club entrance. Naomi took a deep breath in and followed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Your reviews are my life at the minute :) Love you all! Oh, and the World Cup starts today! WOOOOOO! (i'm stupidly excited lol)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The club was dark and smelt pretty damp. There weren't many people around, just a few dodgy looking men sitting in a corner and one completely fucked girl dancing on her own. Naomi followed Amy towards the bar where a tall dark haired bar maid was watching them approach.

As they reached the bar Amy spoke to her. "She here?"

"Yeah, in the back with Sam". Amy merely nodded and made her way toward the door the bar maid had motioned to. They were half way across the floor when a young man walked out of the door closely followed by a dishevelled looking Emily.

"Fuck sake Sam I don't pay for your concern I pay you for drugs! Just give me something!"

The man turned to face Emily.

"No Emily I'm not giving you anything when you're like this. You're gonna end up fucking topping yourself or something. I'm not being a part of that."

"Stop being so fucking dramatic, I just need a fix. Anything, please…"

Emily's voice faded into a slight whimper. Naomi couldn't believe the state she was in. She was actually begging this guy for drugs.

The man turned and walked away from Emily towards the exit. Naomi watched as Emily closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair before turning and walking back into the room again. She hadn't even noticed Amy and Naomi standing there. Amy glanced at Naomi and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

As they entered the room Emily was searching frantically through the drawers on a small desk.

"You know he doesn't keep his stuff in there Em." Her head shot up when she heard Amy's voice and her eyes moved to Naomi's for a second before she began searching again.

"I need a new dealer…." She muttered almost to herself.

"No Em, you need help." Naomi was impressed with how firm Amy was being.

Emily gripped the edges of the desk and squeezed her eyes shut. It took everything in Naomi's being not to pull her into a massive hug. The two girls watched the red head for a few minutes and she didn't move. Naomi was about to take a step towards her when she started whispering something to herself.

"I love her…I lover her I love her I love her." Emily's eyes shot open and immediately connected with Naomi's. "I love her." She said it slightly louder this time. Naomi didn't break the gaze until she heard Amy's voice to her left.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll be in the car when your ready." With that she turned and left. Naomi turned back to Emily who was still gazing at her intently.

Emily made her way over to a tattered sofa in the corner and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Naomi followed and sat down beside her, taking a deep breath in as she did so. They sat in silence for a few moments until Emily broke the silence.

"Do you remember when I left?"

Naomi took a sideways glance at her.

"What?"

"Do you remember when I left you and went to Cooks?"

Naomi remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Of course I do."

"I think that's when it started."

Naomi wasn't really sure what Emily was talking about but let her continue anyway.

"When I went to him I was in bits, but I still had hope. I still felt something. And then the drugs…so many drugs." Emily looked at Naomi. "That's all I've done since I lost you. Get fucked up constantly. It's destroying me Naomi."

"Yeah, it is." Naomi took Emily's hand in her own. "We need to fix it Em."

Emily gazed at her with a shocked expression. "We?"

Naomi smiled gently. "Yes Em, we."

"You don't have to help me Naomi. I'm not your problem."

Naomi looked straight into Emily's eyes. "You've been my problem since the first time I saw you Fitch."

Emily's face broke out into a small smile and she rested her head on Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi kissed her head and snuggled her nose into her hair. She'd missed the smell of Emily.

"C'mon, lets get you home."

She took the red head by the hand and led her out of the club.

* * *

By the time Amy pulled the car up outside Emily's, she was fast asleep, head rested on Naomi's lap. Amy turned around as she switched off the engine. She could see the worry on Naomi's face as she stroked the red heads forehead.

"She's gonna be okay Naomi."

Naomi nodded before gently waking Emily.

"Em…Em we're here." Emily stirred and let out a little sigh which Naomi had to smile at. She was still as adorable as ever.

Amy unlocked Emily's front door with a key that Naomi assumed Emily must have given her. She felt a pang of jealousy that quickly vanished as Emily slipped her hand around the blondes. She smiled as they entered the house.

Emily could see the hurt in Amy's eyes as she glanced at her hand joined with Naomi's. They entered the living room and Emily turned to Naomi.

"Could you give us a minute Naoms?"

Naomi nodded and Emily gave her hand a small squeeze before she disappeared to the kitchen.

She turned her attention to Amy.

"Thank you for coming for me."

Amy shrugged. "What else was I going to do?"

"You didn't have to, especially after I left you to go to her."

"It's okay Emily, I understand."

"I know you do. That's what makes it worse. You're so fucking understanding."

Amy let out a small laugh and Emily followed. They stood looking at each other for a moment until Amy spoke.

"I'm going to go away for a bit, have some time to myself."

"Amy, you don't have to…." Emily tried to protest but Amy wouldn't let her.

"I do. I want to."

She walked towards Emily and placed her hand on her face, stroking her cheek.

"Look after yourself Emily. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Emily closed her eyes as Amy gently kissed her forehead. With one last smile, she was gone.

She stood in the living room for a few seconds until Naomi's voice came from the doorway.

"Where'd she go?"

Emily turned to face Naomi who was leaning against the doorframe.

"She's gone." Naomi seemed to understand and held out her hand.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed."


End file.
